The present invention relates generally to an aircraft actuator control assembly and more specifically to an aircraft actuator control rod assembly with linear split sleeves for accurate rigging in confined space.
Aircraft mechanical systems commonly incorporate redundancy within their designs to insure proper operation even after the failure of a single component. Numerous systems within the aircraft utilize this methodology in both design and use. One such category of system involves the control of flight control surfaces on aircraft wings. Aircraft control surfaces commonly utilize actuators and actuator control rods to transfer force from drive assemblies, such as hydraulic drives, to the control surface. Many of these surfaces utilize multiple actuators so that if a single actuator fails, the redundant actuators can maintain control of the surface.
Although relatively simplistic in methodology, the application of such multiple actuators can present practical problems during operation if not properly designed and maintained. Improperly aligned or adjusted actuators can result in the actuators force fighting each other during operation. Design requirements commonly necessitate a minimum force fight between multiple actuators operating a flight control surface. These systems commonly require precise performance of the actuation elements and precise rigging of the actuators. Mis-rigging or improper adjustment of these systems can result in inadequate system performance or structural fatigue issues.
Proper rigging and adjustment, however, can prove difficult for many actuator systems located throughout an aircraft. The nature of aircraft design often results in tight packaging environments with limited or poor access to the assemblies. Such is case with aircraft rudder actuators for example. Relatively small access panels or doors in combination with location on the aircraft can make proper adjustment increasingly difficult using conventional methods and assemblies. Often actuators rely on dual jam nuts to effectuate adjustment of the individual actuator assemblies. This requires two wrenches to be inserted into the access panel in order to apply the required torque to the jam nuts. Poor access situations can restrict wrench installation and turning and thereby hamper effective and accurate adjustment of the actuator assemblies. By increasing the difficulty associated with proper rigging, present systems often increase the occurrence of misaligned or misrigged assemblies.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an actuator control assembly with improved rigging accuracy. It would further be highly desirable to have an actuator control rod assembly with adjustment features better suited for accessibility within tight packaging environments or poor access situations.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to provide an aircraft control surface actuator assembly with improved rigging features. It is further object to the present invention to provide an aircraft control surface actuator rod assembly with rigging features suited for accessibility within tight packaging and access environments.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention an aircraft control surface actuator assembly is provided. The assembly includes a flight control surface. A mechanical drive mechanism is in communication with the flight control surface. The mechanical drive mechanism is driven by an actuator rod assembly including a first segment having a first control mounting end mounted to the mechanical drive mechanism and a first segment adjustment end. The first segment adjustment end includes a first segment outer diameter comprising a plurality of first segment outer threads. The assembly further includes a second segment including a second segment inner diameter having a plurality of second segment inner threads and a second segment outer diameter having a plurality of second segment outer threads. The second segment inner threads engage the first segment outer threads. The second segment further includes at least one second segment split sleeve passage such that the second segment inner diameter can be reduced under a compression force. The actuator rod assembly includes a third segment including a third segment adjustment end and a third segment mounting end. The third section adjustment end includes a third segment inner diameter having a plurality of third segment inner threads engaging the second segment outer threads. The third segment adjustment end further includes at least one third segment split sleeve passage such that the third segment inner diameter can be reduced under the compression force. Wherein the second segment inner threads and the second segment outer threads are orientated such that rotational movement of the second segment moves the first segment and the third segment in opposite linear directions. The third segment includes a clamped sleeve portion comprising a clamp actuator. The clamp actuator applying the compression force to the second segment inner diameter and the third segment inner diameter to prevent rotational movement of the second segment.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description and preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims.